Marcus Corrado
Marcus Corrado (born 1982), rarely called Marc, is a supporting character in The IT Files. A new recruit to the International Temporal Enforcement Agency, Marcus came from the Polizia di Stato (Italian National Police) originally. Specializing in unarmed combat, but more specifically various vehicle certifications, Marcus is essentially the driver for Team Delta. Biography Marcus was born in Napoli (also known as Naples), Italy. As a child Marcus became addicted to adrenaline and was a bit of a dare-devil, often using his bike to jump dangerous gaps and even learning parkour. As a teenager Marcus went to Rome and was arrested after racing seven other people across the city's rooftops, though he was let off with a warning. Deciding that illegal activities weren't a good use of his time, Marcus took to learning boxing and later mixed martial arts while in high school and attending university, where he studied law. After earning a bachelor's degree Marcus ended up with the Polizia Penitenziaria (Prison Police) for nine months before being accepted into the Polizia di Stato (State Police). His time working at prisons inspired Marcus to get his various tattoos, all done to intimidate prisoners as many respected body ink. After several years with the Polizia di Stato Marcus was passed over for promotion, but his work had caught the attention of several international agencies, the International Temporal Enforcement Agency among them. Forced to choose between waiting another year for a promotion or moving to the UK to fight crime around the world, Marcus chose the latter. Marcus was a part of the first group of rookies to be trained by IT to be field agents since its formation, nearly all of its previous members originating in Interpol. After a short training period, which included Marcus helping escort Tucker Holmes after the ITEA HQ was attacked by Ashley Tisdale and backing up Team Beta in Paris Marcus was transferred to Team Delta. Of the members of the team Marcus is easily the hand-to-hand combat expert and has the most vehicle licenses, capable of piloting a helicopter as well as driving various kinds of boats and land vehicles, the only real exceptions being planes and tanks. During his brief assignment in Paris Marcus met the extremely wealthy Arlette Bouchard, the heiress to a chocolate empire, and the two hit it off. Since first meeting the pair have tried to date when they can, though with Marcus constantly traveling due to work and Arlette due to social requirements the couple have only really had a handful of evenings to themselves. Personal Information * Current Age: 27 * Height: 6'0" * Weight: 186 lbs * Hair Color: Brown * Eye Color: Brown * Hypnosis Rating: 2 * Tattoos: Italian Prison-Style Designs on arms, back and upper chest * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Women Personal Items * SIG P229 Personal Sidearm * Glock 17 Secondary Sidearm * Assorted small Carbon-Fiber Throwing Knives * Copper chain with contact information in case found frozen * Ducati 1098 sports bike, Personal Vehicle Special Skills * Combat-style Mixed Martial Arts, including judo, boxing, kick-boxing and Olympic-style wrestling. * Marksmanship, specifically expertise with pistols and throwing knives. * Athletic Endurance, able to run and perform parkour for long distances. * Driver's Training, qualified in any car up to a bus, small to yacht-sized boats and helicopters. * Trilingual, knowing Italian, English and French. Relationships Romances * Arlette Bouchard, Girlfriend Teammates * Caesar Francisco * Takahishi Nakamura * Rurik Chekhol * Dianna Traynor Friends * Makeda Getachew, also Co-Worker * Nessa Kelly, also Co-Worker * Kioni Abasi, also Co-Worker * Malai Kasem, also Co-Worker * William Volt, also Co-Worker * Anna Federov, also Co-Worker * Gitana Brook, also Co-Worker * Rafael Calado, also Co-Worker * Mia Santos, also Co-Worker * Gaspar Guevara, also Co-Worker * Yelena Nikitin, also Co-Worker * Avrum Zurer, also Co-Worker Appearances * Clockwork Revenge Part 1 * The IT Files: Palmira's Addiction * The IT Files: Caesar's Tour * The IT Files: Lucienne's Agency * The IT Files: Takahishi's Choice * Clockwork Crisis Part 2 Trivia * Marcus is physically based on UFC middleweight Alessio Sakara. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA